


The Rebellion

by IceFahl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFahl/pseuds/IceFahl
Summary: My friend and I Oc's in Steven universe





	The Rebellion

Bloody's OCs

Kaneki Taa

**Race** Gem/Human

 **Sex** female

 **Gem** Black Opal

 **Gem placement** small of back

 **Skin** almost albino

 **Hair** short dark blue-black fringe

 **Weapon** kagune (A/N she is based of of Tokyo Ghoul. If you don't like, don't read.)

 **Alliance** Crystal

Black Diamond

**Race** gem

 **Sex** female

 **Gem** black diamond

 **Gem placement** navle

 **Skin** light grey

 **Hair** long black

 **Weapon** long sword

 **Alliance**  crystal

Black Pearl

**Race** gem

 **Sex** female

 **Gem** black pearl

 **Gem placement** navle

 **Skin** creamy gray

 **Hair**  messylight gray

 **Weapon** short sword

 **Alliance** crystal

My friend OCs

Pink Pearl

**Race** gem

 **Sex** female

 **Gem** Pink pearl

 **Gem placement** forehead

 **Skin** pearly 

 **Hair** pink

 **Weapon**  Ribbon

 **Alliance** crystal

Jasper

**Race** gem

 **Sex**  female

 **Gem** jasper

 **Gem placement** nose

 **Skin** orange

 **Hair** white

 **Weapon** Double sided spear

 **Alliance** crystal

(A/N I accept constructive criticism and request it in my other fanfictions thank you. BYE!)


End file.
